swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W43/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation. Complete operas are expensive. Thank you. Actual events * Winter time setting: Sunday, 25 October. 03:00 to 02:00 (-1 hour) Opera time table 19.10.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 03:08 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 05:27 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 08:02 Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) 09:58 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 12:22 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 14:47 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 17:09 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 19:49 Gaetano Donizetti - Poliuto (1960) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 21:40 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 23:50 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: A. Melik-Paschajev ® 20.10.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:23 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1948) Conductor: Nikolai Golovanov ® 04:51 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Pique Dame (Pikowaja Dama) (1949) Conductor: A. Melik-Paschajev ® 07:24 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Eugen Onegin (1954) Conductor: Richard Kraus (D) 09:30 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (1948) Conductor: unbekannt ® 12:00 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1950) Conductor: Boris Christoff (I) 15:30 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 19:44 Richard Wagner - Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (1951) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 21.10.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:07 Charles Gounod - La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) 02:25 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 04:52 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 08:17 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 11:20 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 13:24 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 16:03 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 17:26 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 19:34 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 20:31 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 22:29 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 22.10.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:01 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 02:47 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 05:00 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 06:46 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 08:46 Michael Tippett - The Midsummer Marriage (1955) Conductor: Sir John Pritchard (E) - 1st recording 11:18 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 13:08 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 14:43 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 16:27 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 17:34 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 19:19 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:12 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 23.10.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:00 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 01:06 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 02:24 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 03:43 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 05:14 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 07:00 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 07:42 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 08:41 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 10:23 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 12:28 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 14:24 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 16:02 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 18:20 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 20:08 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 22:08 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 24.10.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:09 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 01:49 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 04:31 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 06:48 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 08:19 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 10:10 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 12:12 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 15:35 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 17:38 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 20:15 Richard Strauss - Die schweigsame Frau (2012) CPO (D) - Première 22:48 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 23:40 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 25.10.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:17 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 02:09 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 04:48 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 06:51 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1977) Gala (F) 08:48 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 10:52 Leoš Janáček - The Cunning Little Vixen (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) - Première 12:22 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 14:40 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 17:09 Antonín Dvořák - Vanda (1951) Conductor: Frantisek Dyk (CS) - Première 19:04 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 21:35 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 23:36 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 43/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015